


Manners Are For Other People

by ShortForPhill



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, I read pride and prejudice once and this is the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortForPhill/pseuds/ShortForPhill
Summary: Wealthy widower Anthony Stark, in need of a mother for his son Harley, proposes marriage to Miss Virginia Potts
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Manners Are For Other People

Pepper isn’t sure what to make of her husband-to-be. Anthony Stark is rich, handsome, and charming. He’s also older, with a son by his late wife, and a reputation as a recluse. She has yet to meet his child, so she pays a visit to his estate, chaperoned by her Aunt Ethel.

They’re greeted at the door by a cheery redhead who introduces herself as Friday.  
“You’ll have to excuse the Boss, he’s running a bit late,” she says as she shows them to a nice sitting room. “I’ll have Mr Jarvis fetch you both some tea.”

From upstairs, they hear the sound of thundering footsteps, followed by a loud “Fuck!” Something crashes to the floor.  
“If this is a bad time-“ Ethel scowls.  
“Nonsense,” the man who must be Jarvis replies calmly. “Sir is quite eager to see you. Young Master Harley is, unfortunately, rather opposed to the notion of bath time.” Another round of banging sounds from directly above them.  
“How old is he?” Pepper asks.   
“At five years, I’d say rather too old for this,” Jarvis smiles, unbothered.  
The patter of small feet sounds from the direction of the staircase, followed seconds later by a much larger person running.

A young boy runs giggling into the room, followed by Anthony himself. They’re both soaked, and the child is half dressed.   
“Miss Virginia,” Anthony pales as he scoops up his son. “I’m so sorry! I had hoped to introduce you to Harley, but not quite like this.” Wet and disheveled is a good look on Anthony Stark.  
“It’s quite alright,” she replies. “I’m told children have a way of changing one’s plans.”  
“I gotta pee!” Harley announces. Anthony looks like he wants the floor to swallow him whole.

“I’ll take the mini Boss,” Friday offers. Anthony passes Harley off to her, despite the boy still squirming around.  
“Thanks. Jarvis, if you could get me some towels.”  
“Of course, sir.”

Anthony stands there, dripping all over his nice rug.  
“I’d welcome you properly, but I feel like that ship has sailed,” he says rather sheepishly. “Unfortunately, this is a regular occurrence.” He runs a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up in spikes.  
“That’s alright,” Pepper reassures him. “I could use some excitement in my routine.” He smiles, and it makes him look years younger.   
“You’re too kind, Miss Virginia.”  
“Please, call me Pepper,” she says over Aunt Ethel’s objections.  
“In that case, call me Tony.”


End file.
